


Under Lock and Key

by grumblebee



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Humiliation, M/M, key holder Washington, tease and denial, we know why, why do I do these things to Ben?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: Washington's usual disciplinary tactics seem to be giving Ben a little too much free time to enjoy himself. Now Ben has to work for his own pleasure, no matter how long the day might be.





	

Benjamin Tallmadge was not easily sated. Washington learned quickly that the boy needed discipline; that a firm hand and gentle tone could nudge him in the right direction. And for a while that seemed to be enough, with Washington bending his young major over his knee, striking his flank until his hand was numb. But Ben had a certain weakness for punishment. What release Washington denied him over his knee was met elsewhere, as he soon discovered.

It was after one of Benjamin’s slip-ups (a misfiled report, scuffed boots, and tardiness to top it off),when Washington had done his part to inflict punishment. Ben shifted uncomfortably, eager to leave the work tent and run back to his own. While Washington was familiar with Ben’s arousal during spankings, his urgency to leave made him a little suspicious. 

He waited patiently, though he was certain that Ben was up to something naughty. Something he'd much rather be a part of. Pulling himself out of his chair, Washington tread silently through camp to Ben’s tent, pausing for just a moment to listen to the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing.  _ What fun.  _

Pulling back the tent flap and entering, Washington’s suspicions were confirmed. There was Benjamin, already stripped bare on the cot, cock in hand as he pumped into his fist. Such a lovely sight, though one Washington felt a little jilted about missing.

“I must make it known…” he said, startling Ben out of his activities, “that I have no qualms being your disciplinary. However, I will  _ not _ be a tool. A means to get off on your own.” 

“My apologies, sir. I didn't mean to...I mean I  _ meant _ to…it just feels  _ good.” _ He mumbled, shyly covering up. It really was a nice sight to behold, which gave Washington a rather creative solution for their problem.

“Then I suppose we’ll make sure it  _ doesn't” _

* * *

 

The device was simple. A small slatted cage, one that was contoured to the shape of Ben’s cock. The neat polished silver hooked around under his stones, letting them hang on display underneath his caged cock. Atop his shaft was a tiny lock that held the hinges together. Ben shivered as the lock clicked shut, his cock already thickening against the cool metal as he stood bare before Washington in his tent. 

Washington held a dainty silver key in front of Ben between his thumb and forefinger. “You have shown a little  _ too _ much excitement for my liking.” He said, watching Ben squirm delightfully in his new restraints. He tucked the key into his pocket, other hand moving to stroke Ben’s cock through the chastity device. He let his fingers brush lightly against the skin, causing Ben’s already thick cock to twitch and jump, pressing up against the slats. Ben let out a hiss, both aroused and a little pained. 

“I will have this key on my person. If you cannot control yourself, you come to me, and we will deal with your  _ desires.” _ He growled, reaching down to give Ben’s stones a quick squeeze. Ben bit his lip, leaning into the touch.

“ _ Yes, sir” _

He knew this would only rile Ben up. That eventually Ben would  _ need _ to come. Only this time, Ben would need to ask permission. And when he did...he'd have to earn it. 

* * *

Teasing was the best part of their little game. Washington exhibited a miraculous calm, one that masked the growing desire in his belly. He signed papers, laid plans, ate meals. He took his reports from Benjamin throughout the day, face stern and set as it should be. 

Benjamin, on the other hand, was flustered. He threw himself into heavy labor, hoping to tire his mind and body from the cinch around his sex. Washington watched him load carts, run errands, dig ditches. Yet there was that flush. That wonderful pink tinge that never left his cheeks. One that caused him to stand slightly awkward as if to accommodate for the shackles in his breeches. 

During afternoon reports, Washington took extra delight in staring at the front of Ben’s breeches as he prattled off his findings. He loved watching the heat rise to Ben’s sweet face, legs pressed together awkwardly as his eyes saw through his pristine uniform to the cage underneath. Naturally no one  _ else _ could see it-- Washington had made sure of that, but he wanted Ben to  _ feel _ like they did. 

The breaking point seemed to be the officer's meeting, where Washington laid out a new plan of attack. After thoroughly picking through it, Washington suggested they celebrate with a glass of Madeira, producing his key ring from his pocket to unlock the cabinet.

He flipped through the keys a tad slower than usual, pretending to be distracted by some bawdy conversation with another officer. Yet his eye was trained on Ben, who sat very still in his seat across the table as the keys clinked on the ring. Washington too special care to flash the familiar silver key, it’s ornate scalloped edges a little out of place in the mass of brass keys on the ring. 

Ben shuddered, cheeks stained red as he watched Washington take the key under his thumb.  _ Oh yes _ , Benjamin liked the idea of him fiddling with the key to his cock like this. Just a small, tiny key that caused him so much discomfort, in a room full of unsuspecting officers. Ben bit his lip, and shifted in his chair. Not wanting to arouse too much suspicion, Washington flicked the key nonchalantly over the ring, getting on to the one he needed to open the liquor cabinet. He didn't miss the way Ben squirmed as he neglected the key. It would be any time now. 

The fact that Ben held out for an additional few hours was merely a testament of his sheer will. It was dark by the time he crept to Washington’s tent, cheeks in a permanent state of flush. Washington kept his cool, pausing only a moment before returning to his reading. 

“Major Tallmadge, I have not requested your presence. Might I assume there is some news from New York?” He asked. Benjamin shifted on his feet, knowing full well that he was (shamefully) empty handed. 

“No, sir. No news.”

Washington set his glass down, steeling his voice. “Then there  _ must _ be some dire need for you to be here?” He inquired. His dark playful tone did little to coax Ben. He remained shy and silent, only tugging on the front of his breeches unbecomingly.

A little irritated, Washington returned to his work. He would not pull this request out of Ben. If he truly wanted release, he’d ask for it. Not stand around like a kicked pup until someone swooped in to comfort him. Ben did not move, though he did try to speak a few times. His chest would rise, lips poised to speak, and then it would collapse in a great exhale as his nerves got the best of him. Washington remained vigilant. Ben would just have to ask.

“Sir...please…” Ben said. Washington looked up. 

“Please what?”

Ben cleared his throat, hands still fidgeting with the front of his breeches. “Please, I need...I need it.” Washington felt a smile tug at his lips.

“Need  _ what _ ?”

A moment passed before Ben could summon the courage. Washington tapped his quill impatiently. “I need you to  _ touch me. _ ” He said. There was a bit of confidence to his voice, though it still  trembled terribly. Washington let out a small “ _ I see” _ as he rose from his desk.

“You need me to touch you.” Washington reiterated. He looked down at Ben, looked at his pleading eyes and rosy lips. The way he squirmed under his gaze with playful anticipation. Asking simply wasn't enough. This would have to go on a bit longer.

“How badly?” 

Ben didn't hesitate to answer this time. “ _ Very badly.” _ He confessed. “Painfully so.” Washington let that sink in, rattle around in his mind until he settled on a course of action. 

“Strip. Let me see you.”

Ben’s eyes lit up hopefully, hands working to undo his uniform quickly. Washington smiled at his enthusiasm, watching as the uniform was discarded piece by piece until Ben stood near naked, with only a small silver cage for modesty. Ben waited for further instruction as Washington looked him over, studying how his cock strained against the slats of the cage. 

“I might just made this standard issue for you, Benjamin.” He said coyly, tugging at the cage. “Never have I seen a soldier more productive than when he's dissuaded from personal pleasures.” Ben smiled, taking the compliment, no matter how slight. 

Washington flashed the key ring, catching the glint of excitement in Ben’s eyes. “Naughty boy. I'm not quite done with you yet.” Ben snapped his attention back to Washington, body straightening to attention.

“On your knees.”

Ben sank to his knees, hips pushing forward to display his caged cock as he put on his prettiest face. Washington did not accept the bait. He would not be tempted into ending this little scene early for a few batting lashes. Slowly, he undid his own breeches, pulling his cock free. 

“Since you're so eager to be released, why not show me what it is you want done to that poor cock of yours.” He growled, giving his cock a few strokes. Ben licked his lips, hands moving to replace Washington’s as he worked over his cock. 

Ben’s hands were slender, but precise, working the shaft while his thumb brushed over the head of his cock. Washington shuddered, biting his lip as he watched Ben take him into his mouth. 

Soft hums and sucking sounds filled the tent, Ben placing his hands on Washington’s hips as he dragged his lips down his shaft. Washington rolled his hips slightly, grabbing Ben’s attention long enough to flash the little key to his cage. Those sparkling  blue eyes fixed on it, watching with anticipation as the key was dangled above his head.

“Keep going, Benjamin.” Washington urged, one hand cradling the back of his head to help him along. “Show me how much you want it.” Ben moaned, hands gripping his hips tighter as he worked. Washington watched as his eyes fluttered close, mind wandering as he licked and sucked at his cock. What he wouldn't give to see those fantasies right now. To know what runs through Ben’s mind as he works for his release. 

Washington thrusts forward, taking Ben’s mouth a little more roughly. It elicits a moan, and a few whimpers as Ben looks longingly up at him.  _ More.  _ That's an expression he holds near and dear to him. He thrusts a few times more, each push of his hips sending Ben’s fingers deeper into his flesh. The sound of moaning and heavy breathing fills the tent, the air thick and hot. Washington tightens his grip on Ben’s hair, feeling the heat coil in his gut. He’s close, so close, he’s---

Ben lets out a shudder. A full body shiver that stops Washington in his tracks.  _ Could it be?  _ He pulls out of Ben’s mouth, stepping back to study him. 

Ben is flushed head to chest, tears clumping in his long lashes. Tearing his gaze away from his swollen lips, Washington sees the nature of the problem. Release, some spattered on the tops of Ben’s thighs, the rest dripping from the slatted metal of his cage. Ben’s momentary look of bliss fades, and the shame settles on his features.

“How disappointing.” Washington sighed, clicking his tongue in disapproval. He stuffed himself back into his breeches, watching Ben tremble. “I didn't even get to use the special key I made for you.” 

Ben covered himself with his hands, averting his eyes. “My apologies, sir, it just felt too good.” He said. Washington reached into his jacket, tossing a soft handkerchief at Ben. Ben dabbed pitifully at the mess. A dry cloth wouldn't do much to clean him up. 

“And here I was going to unlock you for being such a good boy.” 

Ben shuffled forward on his knees, eyes wide and hopeful. “I can still be good. I can…” his eyes lingered on the bulge in Washington’s breeches. “I can help you finish.”

Washington smiled, patting Ben’s cheek sympathetically. “Not tonight, it seems. No matter, I’ll just have to amuse myself.” He said, walking back to the desk. He took his seat, talk his work back into his hands. “You are dismissed, Major.” 

Ben nodded, rising to his feet. He stooped to pick up his discarded uniform.

“No need, Major Tallmadge. Leave it.” 

Ben flushed. “Sir?”

Washington smiled. “You won't be needing it. Consider this a gentle reminder to wait your turn next time. Best hurry quickly, lest the men wake and see the muzzle we’ve fitted you with.” He threw in a little wink, watching Ben ease under the attention. 

“Yes, sir. Right away.” He smiled, shyly peeking out of the tent before stepping into the night. Washington readied the key in his pocket. He'd give it, oh, 20 minutes. Then he'd finally give in and have some fun of his own. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for alexample, who is a terrible influence. 
> 
> More benwash can be found on my tumblr @grumblebee-trilogy. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
